


Tukson's Last Day

by Inxpitter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inxpitter/pseuds/Inxpitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story involving a very brief character.  Hope you like, and reviews and advice are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tukson's Last Day

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. How may I help you?"

It was the last day his store would be open, but no one other than him knew that. Tukson smiled as he directed the gaggle of Beacon kids to the front of the store where he kept the comics. He didn't mind that most of them usually came in to read and leave; these kids would do good work someday.

He hadn't always felt that way. A few years back he would have skinned them alive if he could have gotten away with it. The same humans that had pushed his father's bookstore out of business just because he was a faunus.

They left in a hurry, having had their fill of the latest adventures of X-ray and Vav. Alone again, he returned to the backroom.

Here was the culmination of his efforts for the past few years. Vale had been kind to him, and he couldn't help smiling as he stroked the spines of some of his most cherished volumes. Tukson's dad had taught him to respect knowledge, and while he had been quite hot headed in his younger days, he had mellowed out with age. Though, it was too late to take back some of things he had done in the name of faunus rights.

There was a thud behind him, and Tuckson quickly spun around and drew out his claws. His pulse was firing rapidly until he realized that a book had fallen onto the floor.

"Heh," he chuckled at himself, wiping the cold sweat from his forehead. He walked over and picked up the volume. Perhaps he was too cautious today, but being cautious had saved him before.

He brushed the cover with the back of his hand and placed it back on the table. He would have liked to take it with him, as well as all his other books, but his bags were small and his window of time even smaller.

He could hear the bell on the desk ring again. He gave himself a moment, and walked out with a smile on his face.

"Hey Tuckson, slow day?"

Tukson smiled at the young huntress, Blake Belladonna. She had found his store the day she arrived at Beacon, and after he introduced her to the Ninjas of Love series, she had become a regular.

"Yeah, guess most kids today don't understand the joys of a good book. You're here to pick up your order, right?"

"Yes," she said, getting a bit embarrassed. "It's a good series. The author's style is quite flowing and the characters-"

"Blake, Blake," he interrupted, "you don't have to convince me of anything."

He smiled as Blake blushed again. She may have been hiding it, but he could tell what she really was, and he respected her decision to live how she wanted. If this was the only way he could help distract her from reality, then it was his pleasure.

"One sec," he said, ducking into the backroom. He looked in the shelf where he kept all the orders for new books, and grabbed the only book there.

Tukson sighed. If there was one thing he was going to miss, it would be helping this girl get through the day. He was about to return with her order, but he stopped. He pondered only for a moment, before going over to his personal desk and pulling out some paper.

A few minutes later he came out from the back, the book in his hands. Blake had preoccupied herself with examining a few of the bookstands.

"Find anything you like?"

"Possibly," she said, flipping through the pages, "but nothing I would have time for with the Vytal Festival coming up. Is your shop planning anything?"

"No," he replied, careful not to betray anything on his face. "In fact, I'll be going on a small vacation. So I'm glad I can get this book to you before I go."

"Oh, well, make sure to take care of yourself."

Tukson rang her up, and Blake walked out with the book under her arms.

"See you when you get back!" she called back to him. He waved and smiled. Damn, he was going to miss her company.

The shop was silent now, but Tuckson felt a slight happiness. Blake wouldn't find out what he had done until she reached the end of her book, and though she was a fast reader it would still take a few days.

Tukson laughed as he imagined Blake's face when she found the deed to the bookstore between the last pages of her book. Along with the deed, he had put in a formal apology to her and revealed why he had to flee, that the White Fang would be coming for him, and how sorry about the things he had done. It would ensure someone who understood the power of knowledge would inherit his collection, and that his story would live on if something were to happen to him.

He stopped chuckling to himself, and returned to the backroom. He doubled checked his bags and debated closing the store early for the day, now that his main customer had left. The shuttle bringing citizens from Vacuo had not arrived yet, and he didn't fancy putting himself in the open when the White Fang was expecting him to stay at the store all day.

"All right," he muttered to himself, "One more customer, and then I'll close shop."

He could hear the bell ringing from the front desk. His final customer eagerly waiting for service. Tukson picked up two stacks of books, his personal favorites. Maybe he could recommend a few to his last patron.

"Be right there!" he called, before walking into the main store.


End file.
